SLVR Part I
by SammyValdez888
Summary: What happens when Yang and Sage's son goes to Beacon for his first year. First story to public reuploaded because I did it stupid the first time. Might conten scenes that would make it rated M but I tried to keep it to a T rating
1. The First Day

**Rhys' POV**

I stood at the end of an airship ramp it was the first day of Beacon Academy for this year. My transport from Mistral had just landed at the airship dock. I had lived there with my mother since my parents divorced 5 years ago. I had lived with my mother, my older brother and younger sister. My brother was already here at Beacon in his third year of training. I walked toward the main building of Beacon. I heard an explosion. I turned to get hit by a girl that had been hit toward me. We hit into a wall beside us. I knew nothing of what was going on. She had a viridian hair color her hair was tied back with purple ribbon and green eyes. She wore a fancies white and teal top with a black and purple combat skirt, a pair of grey mesh stockings and black dress shoes.

"Huh, are you okay?" I asked as she got off of me. I looked up to see a guy coming toward us.

"Vella you really don't know when to submit, do you." The guy said as he walked toward us. He wore a grey and blue jacket that was halfway unzipped to show he wore a white tee shirt underneath, a pair of jean shorts and tennis shoes. He had brown hair and crimson eyes.

"Carl you don't know when is too much." Vella I was guessing said standing up. She pulled out a deactivated weapon from her back. As she activated it turned into a pistol with a blade under the barrel. "Don't come closer." She held the pistol at the boy.

"You don't control me." He held his hand into a fighting position showing off his gauntlets. Vella made the first move and shot at him. I saw a crowd coming around to watch the fight.

"Teach her a lesson bro." I heard a girl yell from the crowd.

"Don't let that bully win." Another voice came from the crowd behind me. I knew that a fight like this wouldn't end soon and they would just waste their time on this. I activated my own weapon a flamberge know as Silver Sabre. I walked in between the battle knock Vella's weapon out of her hand and grabbed Carl's arm and flipped him when he tried to punch me.

"That's enough, both of you." I said picking up Vella's pistol and handing it to her. I turned around to walk away when I heard the sound of a rifle cock.

"You think you can flip me and just walk away." I turned to get a dust round to the chest. I stood tie stood at the end of an airship ramp it was the first day of Beacon Academy for this year. My transport from Mistral had just landed at the airship dock. I had lived there with my mother since my parents divorced 5 years ago. I had lived with my mother, my older brother and younger sister. My brother was already here at Beacon in his third year of training. I walked toward the main building of Beacon. I heard an explosion. I turned to get hit by a girl that had been hit toward me. We hit into a wall beside us. I knew nothing of what was going on. She had a viridian hair color her hair was tied back with purple ribbon and green eyes. She wore a fancies white and teal top with a black and purple combat skirt, a pair of grey mesh stockings and black dress shoes.

"Huh, are you okay?" I asked as she got off of me. I looked up to see a guy coming toward us.

"Vella you really don't know when to submit, do you." The guy said as he walked toward us. He wore a grey and blue jacket that was halfway unzipped to show he wore a white tee shirt underneath, a pair of jean shorts and tennis shoes. He had brown hair and crimson eyes.

"Carl you don't know when is too much." Vella I was guessing said standing up. She pulled out a deactivated weapon from her back. As she activated it turned into a pistol with a blade under the barrel. "Don't come closer." She held the pistol at the boy.

"You don't control me." He held his hand into a fighting position showing off his gauntlets. Vella made the first move and shot at him. I saw a crowd coming around to watch the fight.

"Teach her a lesson bro." I heard a girl yell from the crowd.

"Don't let that bully win." Another voice came from the crowd behind me. I knew that a fight like this wouldn't end soon and they would just waste their time on this. I activated my own weapon a flamberge know as Silver Sabre. I walked in between the battle knock Vella's weapon out of her hand and grabbed Carl's arm and flipped him when he tried to punch me.

"That's enough, both of you." I said picking up Vella's pistol and handing it to her. I turned around to walk away when I heard the sound of a rifle cock.

"You think you can flip me and just walk away." I turned to get a dust round to the chest. I stood there for a second not moving. I then looked at him. I saw fear in his eyes. "No, how that should have floored you if not made you need hospital attendance." He looked at his rifle.

"Before you try to kill someone with weapon make sure you know there parentage." I said coming at him with the power of his shot. He held up his weapon. I heard a crack as I made contact. When I looked at Carl he was knocked out and his weapon was in two pieces beside him. I deactivated Silver Sabre and turned to walk away. I saw one of my old friends who had been hiding in the shadow.

"What are you doing Shad?" I asked looking into the darkness.

"Not trying to get noticed." I turned to see our childhood friend and his crush was not ten feet from where we were.

"You really need to ask her out or something not just be a creeper and watch her from a distance you know." I said and he made a face in the dark I couldn't read. "You know I'll let you figure this out yourself." I walked away and up to Meg. "Hey Meg good to see you." She turned to see me. The first thing I noticed was the fact that she had grown an inch taller than me over the summer. She had dirty blonde almost brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue top that matched her eyes, a plaid over shirt that was unbuttoned and hung off her form, a pair of jeans, and converse,

"Rhys it's good to see you too." This was Shad's crush. Shad, she, and I had all gone to Sanctum Academy together and now here we were at Beacon. It was known as one of the best Huntsman Academies' in the world of Remnant. I had heard that from my mother who had went here.

"So how was your summer?" I asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Oh it was pretty boring I just went around with my dad on his daily business." She said.

"I mean your father's a hunters. So that could get exciting." I was trying to sound upbeat. But we both knew her father didn't take on anything dangerous not since her mother died. All he took was surveillance and other jobs like that. He had not left the walls of Mistral since the day the hunters came with what was left of his deceased wife and Magnhild.

"No my father's a glorified surveillance camera." She always was blunt. "I just wondering what Shad was up to." She looked toward where he was hiding. Meg liked Shad and Shad liked Meg but neither would tell the other. I held up my hand.

"Shad get out of the darkness and get over here!" I yelled over to him. The only time either time of them actually talked was when I forced them. Shad came out of the shadow. He had on a black shirt with a leather jacket and a pair of black jeans. He had dyed his hair to a darker brown than it had been last year. He'd also let it grow to his shoulders. He had dark green eyes that matched the color of Forest Strike. He walked up to us.

"Hey Meg." He said about as awkward as I thought possible.

"So how was your summer Shad?" Meg was great at concealing her feelings.

"It was good my father took me to the Atlas military control center." He said. "It was big and I saw a couple of caged Goliaths while we were there." He was beginning to as awkward when.

"That's great what about you Rhys?" She asked.

"Oh I just worked on some my training with my mother." I said.

"Well training is always good." Shad said. I turned to see another ship landing. It had the symbol of Vacuo on it.

"Oh so there is the Vacuo students late as always." I heard the girl who had yelled at Carl to win the fight behind us. I turned to look at here she looked almost identical to Carl except she had hair down half her back. She wore a jacket like his except hers was purple and green with a pink shirt under it and a denim combat skirt. She looked down to see me.

"You, you owe my brother big time?" She said forming her gloves into a Smg.

"Great another bully to deal with." I pulled out Silver Sabre. "Don't do anything you'll regret." I held my sword and got into a battle stance. I heard shuffling behind me and then my friends were in their battle stances too. Meg had Dawn Breaker out in pike form and Shad was holding Forest Strike in lasso form. "If were you I just give up now." I said looking at her. She looked nervous. She let the Smg turn back into gloves.

"One day you won't have your buddies to back you up and I will hurt you bad." She turned and walked away like nothing had happened.

"Thanks guys." I turned to see them both looking at each other. "I'm just going to excuse myself." I walked toward the main building of Beacon.

"It looks like someone is popular." My brother said.

"Barney what are you doing here?" I looked around to see if anyone was looking. Barney pulled me into the hallway he had come out from.

"Bro it's been awhile. Sorry I couldn't come to your graduation I was a bit occupied with a mission with my team." He said as serious as he could.

"I know you, Red, Adam, and Shelby were off stopping a gang in Vacuo from robbing a bank." They had been shadowing a hunter that worked as a detective in Vacuo and he had given them free reign to do what they thought was right to stop them. I held out my hand showing the news article that had come out that next day on my scroll. "I totally understand what you did and why you did it, I only have one question." I said.

"And what is that?" He asked.

"When can I meet the rest of team BRAS and team ROSS?" I asked.

"Well we can do that right now." He said and guided me toward the dorms.


	2. Rest of Day one

**Simin's POV**

I got off of the Vacuo to Beacon airship. I knew no one on the airship I would know no one here. But it didn't matter I didn't need anyone but myself to become as great as both my parents. I was the son of both the Arc and Rose families both had history of great warriors. Now it was my turn to be a great hunter. I would have to work hard though to just beat my mother who is said to be the greatest huntresses of all even though she retired at twenty-five and is now a teacher a Shade Academy. My father though is still a hunter and has been taking on more and more jobs lately. I guess he felt bad about slacking off since I was born. He's been gone since three days before I left for Beacon. I looked at the new surroundings and saw someone on the ground and his weapon snapped in half. I looked around to see if the culprit was around.

"Not here for even half a day and there are already bullies." I said looking at the boy. He began to move. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Urgh." He put his hand on the broken weapon. "No not Throne. That bitch is going to die." He said looking angry.

"Okay for reference are you the bully or is the person who broke you weapon the bully." I said trying to make sense of what happened.

"Doesn't matter are you going to help me or not?" The weapon turned into two gauntlets.

"I guess from what I've seen you're the victim here so why not." As we began to walk toward the building I see a girl that looks like the guy beside me.

"Carl you're up. Who's this?" She smiled at me.

"I'm Simin Arc nice to meet you." I held out my hand and we shook.

"Nava Winchester. And I'm guessing Carl never caught your name." She said.

"This is my sister." Carl said rolling his eyes. "Anyways Nava where is the ass that broke my rifle?" He looked very mad.

"I was going to show him what happens when you mess with us but his friends were with him." She pointed to where two people were awkwardly looking at each other. "And I think a third year student is with him now."

"Great we'll just get him in the Emerald Forest tomorrow. Anyways let's get to the initiation ceremony." He said as the doors to the main hall opened.

 **Rhys' POV**

I sat on the floor of the main hall thinking back to what happened with team BRAS and team ROSS. I think all three of the girl were flirting with me. Skyler was the most subtle about it, she said something out there at one point but other than that nothing really. Shelby asked me about multiple different thing putting a small bit of a sexy accent on some of the more personal questions. Onyxia was not at all subtle she asked my dick size and if I was a virgin or not. At that point Barney pulled me out of the room and told me to get back that the main hall that the initiation ceremony was starting soon. I was now here wondering what had been going on. Why were they going after a first year when they were third. Why not go after my brother. I then remembered that he had a girlfriend that went to Shade. I turned to see Shad and Meg talking to each other without my help. I heard a noise. I turned to get a beefy hand to my throat.

"Bastard, you are going to pay for breaking Thorn." Carl stood picking me up and holding me by the throat. "And don't worry you'll die." I heard a sound behind me.

"Carl put him down." I heard Vella holding her weapon in bow form.

"Who's going to make me you?" He said gripping my throat harder making me no longer able to take in breath.

"Put him down." I heard Shad and I knew Meg was beside him. Also there was a guy with blonde hair behind them.

"Simin, Nava teach these people what happens if you question me." Two people began to fight with the four who were trying to help me. I could see the black closing around my eyes.

"Simin..." I could barely talk. "I don't know you but I can tell you're not a bad person. If Carl gets his way I'm gonna die right here." I felt the rest of my energy leave my body after finishing my sentence and I passed out.

I looked around and I was in darkness. I looked to my right and saw a blinding light and what appeared to be my father.

"Son you not supposed to be here." He said.

"Dad. Wait you died?" I seemed confused.

"No I'm just asleep. I mean you are supposed to be at Beacon."

"I kind of got on the wrong side of the Cardin's kids and their trying to kill me."

"You won't die your aura's to strong plus that last sentence you gave to Simin got him to help the other four stop Nava and Carl from killing you anyways you'll probably get a whole night's sleep and wake up with nothing more than a medium headache." He then waved and I was sucked up into a new area. I saw my little sister Jas.

"Oh Rhys you're just in for my tea party." She said holding out a plastic cup. I took it.

"Thank you M'lady." I said. We had always had this little tea parties since she was four and now she was thirteen. "So how's mom doing?" I asked her trying to get what was going on at home with me gone.

"Well mom had her was going out on her first date but the man she went out with this not a good man." She said.

"Does mom know?"

"Yeah, she kicked him out the door as soon as he started talking." She smiled. Jas was not old enough to know what was really going on. The dream began to blur.

"See you later sis." I said as the dream changed.

"Hello honey how was your first day at school?" My mother asked. If you're wondering my family has this weird thing where we can talk to each other through dreams.

"Great mom other than I made a couple of enemies." I answered her.

"That's terrible, were they Winchesters?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Hey mom I heard from Jas that you went on your first date since the divorce." I said.

"Yeah that man was a pimp that thought I was looking for a job." She said her lilac eyes turning red.

"Yeah I got that much out of Jas." I said. "So if I said I had an idea of a man you should date what would you say?" I asked having the perfect man in place.

"Who is this man?" My mother asked.

"Don't worry I'll take care of everything just meet him at The Summer Persia tomorrow at 8:10 p.m. he'll be the one with the rose in his suit pocket you will need to wear the amethyst brooch that I gave you for Christmas the year after the divorce." I said and the dream change again. "Hey dad I'm back I'm just glad you're still asleep."

"Be glad I was just about to wake up after talking to you sister." He smiled. "She makes the best dream muffins I have ever tasted." He looked at me. "So what did you need?"

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"That's seems very precise. No, no I don't. Why?"

"I have a date set up for you. Tomorrow at eight p.m. at The Summer Persia. Wear a red rose with you suit. She will come at 8:10 to give you time to prepare and she will have a amethyst brooch." I said.

"Can I get a name?"

"No, I set you're both up on a blind date. You both know each other that's all I'm telling you." And with that I woke up. "Ow my head." I said as I felt the headache my dad was talking about. I turned to see on the left side of me was Shad and Meg. On the other side was Vella, the kid with blonde hair, and Simin. I got up and stretched.

"Well Mr. Popular now has two girls sleeping beside him." Barney joked. "Did you set mom and dad up on a blind date with each other?"

"Hey they never said I couldn't." I held up my hands. "Anyways what was with Shelby, Skyler, and Onyxia?" I asked

"I guess I never put down the ground rule that they were not supposed to flirt with you. But what Onyxia did was just uncalled for."

"Who says I can't date one of them?" I asked and there was a noise from the other side of the door. Barney looked toward the door to the hall. "Which one of you is out there? Shelby? Skyler? Onyxia?" All three of them fell from the door as it was opened by Adam.

"I don't know what they're doing but it is starting to get weird." He said.

"Fine I got it." Onyxia said. "Rhys which one of us do you like more?" She asked me.

"What… What kind of question is that I barely know any of you?" Skyler looks at me.

"Please pick me." She said.

"No pick me." Shelby said in a sexy voice. "You know I could please you better then either of the others." She said twitching her cat ears and I was beginning to agree.

"No stop using your semblance on him Shelby. I can do him one better." Onyxia said and let her pajama top drop letting me see her large mounds.

"Woah. Okay that's enough all of you." Barney stood in between me and the girls. "I know you grew up outside the kingdoms but that's not something you just do randomly."

"Well it's not like his a child he's going to see them sooner or later I just let him see my first." Onyxia smiled at me.

"Please pull up your top." Qrow said walking into the room. "Why are three third year girls going after a first year before he's even on a team?" He asked looking at the three girls.

"Because he's available." Onyxia said.

"I remember when twelve students came through here and they didn't get together with anyone till after their first year." Qrow said as though we didn't already know who he was talking about.

"Yeah well we're not team RWBY, JNPR, or SSSN are we?" Barney asked.

"Yeah but about half the people here are connected to them aren't they." Ozpin said walking in. "Team BRAS and team ROSS whichever members of those two teams please leave the hall." They all knew not to say no.

"See you later bro." Barney said.

"Come up to my dorm any time you need something or want something." Shelby said.

"Don't worry I'll make you mine before the end of the year." Onyxia pulled up her top and walked away like nothing happened.

"You are so lucky dude. It took me a month to see those breast." Adam laughed.

"That cousin of mine is such a pervert." Was all Skyler said? I turned to see both Ozpin and Qrow looking at me then each other.

"Are you sure he's the one?" Qrow asked.

"Yes he is but he is not ready." And with those very unspecific words Qrow and Ozpin left the hall. I turned to see the five people that had help me stay alive and smiled. I could be fine with any of these people on my team.


	3. Starting Day (may contain adult themes)

**Shad's POV**

We stood on the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest I was not really caring what happened today as long as I didn't have to have Carl or Nava. I looked to my right to see Meg, Carl, Rhys, Vella, Lycan, and Simin. And to my left was Nava and a couple of people I didn't recognize, they all seemed to be covered in shadows but I didn't really care. I turned back to Ozpin and to hear him finish the explanation of what were to do. And then we were sent into the air.

"Why did I not expect anything else?" I grabbed Forest Strike and threw it at a tree. I pulled myself toward the tree. As I was almost close enough I got hit into by someone from my right. We went tumbling to the ground.

"Ow that hurt." I said. I was now face to face with Meg. "Well good morning to you sunshine." I said trying to flirt but failing completely.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Because there's something rubbing against my butt." She smirked at me. I realized I had a hard on. 'Oh come on why.' I mentally scorned myself for allowing myself to do this. "Is that erection for me?" Meg broke me from my thoughts with a hand that when into my pants. "Because I would happily oblige you to anything you suggested." She wrapped her hand around my already hard on and began rubbing it up and down.

 **Rhys's POV**

I stood with Vella at the team giving ceremony.

"Simin Arc, Lycan Wukong, Vella Vasilias, and Rhys Ayana. You will now be known as team SLVR lead by Simin Arc." Ozpin said and a screen came over our heads showing each of our pictures and initials. "Carl Winchester, Megan Johnson, Shad Ironwood, and Nava Winchester. You will now be known as team CMSN lead by Carl Winchester." The screen popped up above their heads.

"Oh come on." Meg said looking at me. I shrugged we all knew two of us would have to worry about that. I looked back to my team. We didn't really have anything in common but I was content with this team. Great a redo mostly gender bent team RWBY.


	4. The Start of Something New

**Sage's POV**

I sat at the table of The Summer Persia waiting for the woman my son had set me up with. 'If it's who I think it is.' I thought as my watch went off. 8:09 I stood up to go wait by the door for the woman. About a minute later all thought left my mind. Standing in front of me was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She wore a brilliant purple dress that matched her eyes. She had an amethyst brooch with gold trim pinned to her dress. Her hair was as golden as the day I last saw it.

"He did set us up didn't he?" My ex-wife asked.

"I mean we're here aren't we. At least you get a free meal." I said giving her my infamous smile that she always loved at Beacon.

"Who says I wasn't going to take you up on that Sage. Just because we're divorced doesn't mean we can't interact as friends." I held out my arm.

"Would you like to get to our table then M'lady?"

"You're such a nerd." She said taking my arm in hers.

 **Rhys's POV**

I walked out of my dorm room. It was about 10 pm. I was going to team BRAS's room. I knocked on the door and it was opened by Shelby.

"Oh hi Rhys. Your brother's not here he went off to call his girlfriend. But you can wait her if you want to." She moved out of the doorway to let me in.

"Thank you." I walked in and saw what I could only describe as a team BRAS room. The room had four beds each had a different color blanket on them. The first one was my brother's favorite color, purple, and his pillow was green. The next bed had a red blanket with a pillow that was stitched from different colors. Each color had its own emotion on it the first one was blue and it had a sad face on it, the yellow one had a smile, the pink on had a heart, the green on had an envious look, the purple one had a face of anger, the orange one had a face of laziness, and in the middle of the pillow there was a big red area that had the flash symbol on it. It looked like the fan art pillow I made one of my favorite Youtubers, Redvacktor a couple of months ago. The next bed had a blanket that was yellowish brown to the point where it looked bronze. And the pillow was the same color with the name bronze over it in the color closest to gold as you can get. The last bed had a bright red colored blanket and a Youtube play button pillow on it.

"So where are Red and Adam?" I asked.

"Well Red and Barney are inseparable so he's with him and if I know Adam like I think I do his is out cruising for chicks if he finally gave up with Onyxia after their last break up." She told me.

"And how many times have they broke up?" I asked sitting on Barney's bed.

"About three but that's just to my knowledge." I actually didn't think that waiting here with only Shelby would turn an informational visit.

"So I was wondering. Can I get a rundown of team BRAS?" I asked.

"Sure but after we go through this if your brother's not here by then than I get to peck my curiosity on you." She said. "So you know pretty much everything about your brother don't you."

"To my knowledge yes." Shelby was now on her bed.

"So Red, well he said he ran from place to place from the time he was fourteen to the time he came to Beacon. The first place he went to while he was running was Mistral and he had ended up meeting Barney and they save your dad from a local gang. Red doesn't have any family and the only person he ever really talks to is Barney so I don't know much about him. Then there's Adam he is never really around and the only things I know of him are what his cousin has told me. He is from Vacuo and as you can probably tell he and Sky are not identical twins but they pretty well close to it. He is the younger and a lot more serious but he is also the reason he are we're all here at this point. Also Skyler is their cousin" She started to sound quieter.

"Hey do you mind if I come sit over there with you it's kind of hard to hear you from over there?" I asked.

"Sure." She said I could hear the sultry in her voice but pretended to not to notice. I sat at the edge of her bed but after a bit of coaxing from her I moved further onto the bed. I ended up sitting against the headboard and she sat leaning into my chest. "How much of this was my idea and how much did you do on your own?" She asked me.

"I don't care how this happened let's just enjoy it because it's not something we can do every night." I answered her and kissed her forehead. "Now can you get back to the run down?"

"Okay so we're to me now. Well I from Mantle and the leader of team ROSS. Ross, he's my cousin." As she finished the sentence I heard the door opening and I knew our night had ended.


	5. Random Barney Filler

**Barney's POV**

I looked at my watch. It was about 9:30. The time I and my girlfriend set to call each other every three days. I looked at my team. Red was fidgeting with Rainbow Vactor his quarterstaff/rocket launcher. Adam was unspoken not here and Shelby was reading a book. I began to stand up when Red looked at me.

"Dude I'm bored." He complained.

"I'm going to call Sizz in the library."

"I going with you." Red said and stood up like her always did. We went to the library. I told the hologram at the counter that there would be a call for Barney Ayana from Shade academy.

"Yes here it is go to terminal four." She said.

"Thank you." I walked toward the terminal.

"Hey Holly." Red said as he began flirting with the hologram for the twentieth time since we had come to Beacon.

"I will tell you again Red I am a hologram I can't feel anything back to you." She said in a monotone voice.

"And I will say again I am only using you as a practice dummy for when I actually get the courage to talk to the girl I like who will not be at Beacon until the Vytal Festival." Red said. He said it every time and he had still never talked to Indie since he had first saw her at the first Vytal Festival when we were first years. I got to the terminal.

"Hey babe." I said as Sizz's face came onto the screen. Sizz was not her real name, it was Sky, but Sizz was the nickname everyone called her because she was known to have a temper. She gave me one of her best smiles.

"I've missed you." She said. We had not talked since the end of the last school day.

"I've missed you too." I put my hand to the screen and she did the same.

"So how was your summer?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It was good I didn't really do anything other than me and my team went out to Metropolis a week after school ended, but after that I didn't really do anything."

"I can't wait till the Vytal festival I said so we can hold each other again." I said.

"Yeah I do too."

"So how's Indie?" I asked looking to see if Red was close enough to hear me. He was too busy flirting with the hologram he had nicked named Holly.

"She's here talking with Dave." That was the male hologram that worked the library terminals at Shade.

"If only we could tell them that the other liked them back." I said knowing Red had told me I was not allowed to tell anyone that he liked Indie so I told Sizz and turns out that Indie had done the same thing with Sizz. I turned back toward Red.

"Hey Red I have a question come over here." I yelled not trying to be too loud but still got a bunch of shushes.

"Call over Indie." I said to Sizz.

"Hey Indie get over here." I heard Sizz say from the other end of the terminal.

"What is it Barney?" I heard Red beside me.

"Yo what up Sizz?" Indie's voice came through the machine. I pointed to the terminal and grabbed Red and put him in the chair.

"Oh hey Indie." Red said rubbing the back of his head and giving a nervous laugh.

"Hey Red." Indie said, casually taking the seat from Sizz. I nodded to Holly and she gave me a thumbs up and I took the seat beside Red.

"So we're back." I said as Sizz's face came into view on terminal five.

"Oh Barney I have some photos I want to send to you." I put my scroll to the scanner and let it download the pictures to my picture album. I would not check them here. I knew the kind of kinky stuff she probably sent me. "Something for you to jack off to until we can get together and have the real thing." She smiled.

"So how do you think Red and Indie are going?" I looked beside me to see Red's face was about as red as his hair.

"I'm going to guess pretty well seeing how much Indie is blushing. She looks about as red as you did the first time you saw me naked."

"I'm sorry that until I met you I was innocent." I said.

"No don't get me wrong it was cute but I was hoping for someone with more experience but you had great passion." She gave me her sexy smile.

"I think we should log off before one of us is busted for doing something inappropriate." I said.

"Yeah probably a good idea, Goodnight." And with that the screen went black. I then turned to see Red get even redder if that was possible.

"Well good night M'lady." He said before pushing the power button.

"So it looks like you guys hit it off."

"Shut up. It's not like I wouldn't have done it on my own."

"Sure." I began to walk back toward the dorm room. It was about 11 now.

"So what did you and Sizz talk about?" Red asked. I looked at him. "Oh never, mind." Red had walked in on the first time me and Sizz had done anything. As we got to the dorm I heard Shelby's voice

"Okay so we're to me now. Well I from Mantle and the leader of team Ross he's my cousin." I didn't know who she was talking to. It couldn't be Adam and I didn't think she would get company so I opened the door to a scene I could have lived without seeing. My brother was sitting on Shelby's bed leaning against the headboard and Shelby was laying into his chest.

"Barney." Shelby and Rhys both said at the same time moving to not be right on each other.

"What I don't care who you're with Rhys you're old enough to make your own decisions just don't do anything you're not comfortable with because you think you'll lose your girlfriend if you don't." I said.

"Is that advice to me or something you wish you didn't do?" Rhys asked sensing my discomfort

"Both." I said and walked up to my bed and lay down. I could see them get back into the position they were in when Red and I walked in.

"Cool pillow Red where did you get it?" Rhys asked.

"Oh you know… You want the truth don't you?" Red stopped himself.

"That'd be preferred yes." Rhys said.

"I'm Redvacktor. Your brother's That Guy Barney, Adam and Sky do Skydoesminecraft and SkyVsGaming, Ross is YourPalRoss, Shelby's Shubble." He said.

"Why'd you out us all?" I asked not even caring enough to hit him.

"Because I already knew." Rhys said pushing a button beside Shelby's bed that opened all the cubicles that we had hid behind the walls of the room. "Wasn't that hard." He then asked Shelby if she minded that he stay the night here. She said that was fine and they both got into a better position to sleep with Shelby putting her head to Rhys' chest.

"Good night my Amazing Grace." He said kissing her cheek before going to sleep.

"Did he really just make that joke?" Red asked.

"Yes, yes he did." I said falling asleep myself.


	6. Adventures in the Dream World

**Rhys' POV**

I looked at the light my father alway had behind him. He was now sitting on a lawn chair reading a novel.

"Hey dad." I put my hand in front of the book.

"Oh hey Rhys. You had a very eventful day didn't you? At the beginning you were being fought over by three girls and ended up seeing your first pair of breast." He said giving me a wiry smile.

"Yeah well it was not my idea." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Then you went into the Emerald Forest and you got Weiss' daughter as you partner for the years of Beacon. Plus you got Ruby's son and Blake's son on your team as well. And after that you successfully set your parent's up on a blind date with each other. And to top it all off you got yourself a snuggling buddy that was not the one who showed you her breast." He laughed. "You really are mine and Yang's son I'll give you that." He waved and I began to disappear.

"Hello Rhys." Jas now sat across the table from me.

"M'lady." I made head bow in the chair I sat on.

"I was able to summon you girlfriend too." I looked to my left see Shelby sitting at the table with us.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh the members of my family have a bond so we can talk to each other in our sleep." I explained. "And apparently Jas has found out how to summon other people into the dream visions." I held out the plate of dream muffins to her. "Muffin?"

"Why not." She took one bite of it then scarfed it down.

"I know right." I heard Barney say. I turned to my right to see his smug face.

"Okay did you show her how to summon multiple people here?"

"No we have always been able to do that we just usually don't. The summoning of people outside of the family that is cool and I think it's because you and Shelby are touching in the real world that allowed Jas to summon her sub consciousness." He said getting all sociological about it.

"Whatever its cool." I turned and gave Shelby a full kiss on the lips for the first time.

"Oh gross." Jas said and suddenly I was standing in the room with my mother.

"Hey mom I think Jas sent me here because I kissed my girlfriend in front of her." I tried not to laugh.

"Summon her here." Mom said.

"Why?"

"Your sister can read your mind and I don't think I want her to ask Shelby what some of the things in there are." She said as if she knew what was in my mind.

"Hey that's not fair you raised me right."

"Yeah but I raised you brother to and look at him now."

"True." I thought and then said. "Shelby Grace." She materialized into my arms so I was holding her bridal style.

"Hey you." She said booping my nose. "We didn't finish back there." She said and pulled me back into a kiss.

"So you're Shelby." Mom said.

"Yes Ms. Xiao Long." She said still in my arms.

"You don't have to call me that as far as I'm concerned you're already part of the family." She smiled. "Now Rhys put her down." She rolled her eyes.

"No I like it in his arms." She snuggled into my neck.

"Sorry mom the girl has spoken." I looked down and into Shelby's green orbs. She giggled and blew air at my neck. "Anyways mom how was your day?" I asked looking back up at her.

"Oh you know a five hour shift at my job and on the way home I stopped two bank robberies and then I had my first official date tonight and you'll never guess who it was with." She looked at me with anger.

"Who?" I played dumb.

"Your father except you know that because you're the one who set us up." Her eyes turned red.

"You have no proof of that." I said looking away and Shelby began to make purring noises.

"Hey you're not helping my trying to get out of trouble here." I said to the cat fanhaus in my arms.

"I'm just feeling good." She purred. I then felt the dream began to change. I now sat in a green chair looking at a fireplace. I looked around to see I was in a library.

"Can you scratch behind my ears?" I looked down to see my girlfriend curled up in my lap.

"Is this my allusion or yours?" I asked.

"Don't know don't care it feels good." She stretched out and then curled back into a ball in my lap. "Now are you going to scratch behind my ears or not." Her ears twitched.

"Why not." I began to scratch and she leaned into it and began to purr. "You know I can think of five reason this is weird."

"Don't worry I wouldn't make you do this around anyone else." She said moving to more of a human way of lying on me. "Is this any better and if you want you don't have to be just scratching behind my ears you can really do anything to me." She said with her sultry voice. I moved my hands to her waist and wrapped them around it.

"You know I could get use to this if only this was a couch. And then the chair became a couch and we were in an even better human position of a girlfriend laying on her boyfriend. I grabbed one of the blankets from the end table I had imagined right beside the couch and threw it over us. I then grabbed the remote and turned on the TV over the fireplace. A random Christmas movie came on.

"Christmas really." She said.

"Give me something more romantic then that?" I retorted back.

"Valentine's day."

"Give me a movie title."

"I got nothing."

"Thank you." I held out my hand and all around the room different decorations popped up.

"Why?" She asked. I just pointed to the mistletoe over the couch. "All you have to do is ask." She said turning round so we were face to face. "Merry not Christmas." She said before our lips met and the dream began to dissolve.


End file.
